We Are Wild and Young
by heysonya
Summary: I re wrote chapter two/three a little bit. Not enough that if you've read the story that you have to read it again, but yeah. Takes place after the season two finale. Eventual Cappie/Casey. Read and review!
1. We Are Wild and Young

**Okay, for those of you who read my stories, I realize I have another Greek story that is unfinished. But, I got this idea and had to write it! Hope you like it! Read and Review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek, or anything else! 'K thanks! :D

-xoxo-

I stood in the lobby of my hotel, sad. An unbearable sadness enveloped me. I couldn't help it. If I was going to be completely, 100 honest with myself, the kiss with Cappie was _amazing_. For a short amount of time, I felt complete and I felt like I did freshman year; I felt happy, complete, and carefree. It all came crashing down when we heard about Rebecca's dad, though. And once again, if I was going to be honest, I felt bad, no, _terrible_ for Rebecca.

Just not enough to want to give up my kiss with Cappie.

I know, I know, that was selfish of me. But the feeling I felt when Cappie kissed me made me want to be selfish. I hated being like this. I should get over Cappie, and let him be with Rebecca. That's what my mind was saying.

My heart decided to be all conflicting and confusing and tell me otherwise.

I wanted to run after Cappie and tell him to meet me after he helped Rebecca. Instead, I walked to the beach. I sat down to watch the sunrise and think about love and mushy things. Ashleigh walked over to me telling me about her Hot monster, or whatever she called him. I felt bad. Poor Ash, who was the greatest girl I knew, couldn't get a decent boyfriend. When she thinks she found someone, they're either gay, a jerk, or she loses them! We had a heart to heart, and then I suggested skinny-dipping. "Come on Ash, please?" I pouted.

She obliged. "Okay, let's go!" We jumped up, running towards the ocean stripping all the way.

-xoxo-

Ten minutes later, we were freezing. "Come on, Case, I'm freezing."

I nodded, shivering. We looked to where our random pile of clothes were supposed to be, but they were gone. "Ash… where are our clothes?"

She screamed when she didn't see anything sitting anywhere. "Oh my God! Someone took our clothes!"

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Everything just piled up, like Cappie and I's kiss, our almost date, our skinny dipping and our clothes being stolen. Ash looked at me like I was insane. And maybe I was. I mean, here I was, sitting in the ocean with the sun coming up, naked, and I didn't have any clothes. "Case, I don't know what is wrong with you, but I think you've lost it!" she said. "We need to find some clothes, quick.

I abruptly stopped laughing when I saw two familiar shapes walking towards us. "Evan… and Franny?" I whispered.

Ashleigh's head whipped over to where I was looking. "Oh, Case, are you okay?"

I started laughing again. "Yeah! I'm actually fine, Ash! I'm just… surprised, that's all."

She nodded, then said, "Okay, maybe Evan has two shirts on we could wear. Luckily we weren't dumb enough to not bring our bathing suit bottoms with us. Evan!" she yelled, waving her arms in the air.

He looked at us, then jogged over. I could see fear and a little bit of anger, written all over his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We went skinny dipping, and then some stupid idiot stole our clothes. So, we were hoping you had two shirts on. That we could, you know… borrow?" Ash asked.

Evan looked at me like I was insane. I just shrugged. He shook his head and took off his shirt. Then he took off a second shirt, which I was incredibly grateful for. He mouthed my thank-you, Evan nodded, and he and Franny took off, laughing (I assumed at Ash and I) the whole way.

Ashleigh and I covered ourselves and ran to where Evan set down his shirts. We threw them on and fell into the sand laughing hysterically.

Boy was I ever glad to have a best friend at times like these.

-xoxo-

**Okay, so if you've seen the season finale (which you better have if you're reading this, because some of it comes form the episode) then you know that Rebecca is, well, alone when Cappie goes in her room. I changed that, because, honest to God, I thought Cappie was going to go in there and find her with some other guy. So, here it is, hope you like...**

I slowly made my way up to Rebecca's suite. I was having mixed feelings. On one hand, the kiss with Casey was all I could have been hoping for. On the other hand, I knew I had to be there for Rebecca, especially now. Just like when I told Casey about Rebecca and I dating, she put up her fake front saying she was fine with it, and she didn't care and that the kiss meant nothing. The only difference was, we both knew she was lying this time.

I _knew_ Casey and I hadn't gotten over what we used to be freshman year. It was still there. The secret looks, the stolen kisses, the random laughter. Yes, we were _friends_, but there was something else, and now we both knew it. We couldn't hide it anymore, but now, we had to. We didn't have a choice, not with Rebecca's dilemma now.

When I arrived at Rebecca's room, I didn't even knock. I just walked in to find her in her bed, her limbs tangled with the sheet that was barely covering her. She had on a white button up shirt, that was _way_ too big for her. It didn't really click until it was too late, though. I walked over to Rebecca's bed and sat on the edge, slowly stroking her hair. I felt terrible for what was happening to her, I really did. Suddenly, there was stirring from behind Rebecca. A light turned on, and I jumped off the bed, as if it had suddenly caught fire. A strange face was staring back at me, one I didn't recognize. "Who are you?" the face asked me groggily.

I shrugged and shook my head saying, "I have no idea." Then I turned on my heel and started to walk out of the room.

Rebecca's voice stopped me, though, before I could get too far. "I'm sorry Capp," was all she said.

I turned around to face her and said, "Don't be. Because if you're sorry, then I have to be too." I left it at that, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and leaving her room before she could process what I had said.

I walked back to the motel we KT's were staying in. When I got there, the sun had just risen, and it made me think of Casey. _Bad Capp, _ I silently scolded myself. She wasn't the one I should be thinking about, not so soon after Rebecca and I broke up. When I got to my room I was sharing with Wade and Beaver, I expected some kind of female to be in bed with one of them. I was wrong though; they were both asleep in their own respectable beds, alone. I chuckled quietly, before climbing into my bed to try and sleep myself.

It was useless though. Thoughts of Rebecca and Casey and our kiss just kept running though my head. I was feeling restless, so I went out onto the balcony (Yes, our grungy little motel had a tiny balcony that could fit one chair, sort of) with a piece of paper and a pen, prepared to write Rebecca a letter.

_Rebecca-_

_I understand this is probably not how you want to be communicating, but it's the only way I can talk to you right now. I'm far from pissed. You're in a shitty situation, and that sucks. But I can't help you. I can be there if you need someone to talk to, but if I know you, you won't let me in anyways, so it doesn't really matter, does it? You said I was beneath you, and while you were drunk and upset, you still said it. Someone once told me that booze was like a truth potion. So, you obviously think I'm beneath you, which is fine; I think I'm beneath you too. You were right. I can't get over my ex. I never will either, and no one can seem to handle that, not even me. I guess we're both in a shitty place right now. But, I can _not_ help you through this, not in the boyfriend sense, anyways. I can be your friend, but that's all. I'm _

_sorry, Rebecca, I really am. Some day, I hope you forgive me, and some day, I hope you and Casey don't hate each other, but then again, that's like asking me and Chambers to metaphorically, "kiss and make up", and I'll never be able to do that, so I guess I'll understand if you and Case don't do that either._

_I guess I'm done rambling. Oh, yeah, one more thing. Don't turn into who Casey was Sophomore year. I mean, don't let ZBZ be the only important thing in your life. There's a life outside of the Greek system, and sometimes it's easy to lose sight of that, but don't._

_Shit, I got a little too insightful in this letter. Anyways, Rebecca, good luck in what you do. I know you'll be pretty kick ass in whatever it is you decide to do. So, good luck, and find love with someone who isn't still hung up on his ex, okay?_

_-Cappie_

I sighed. The letter was good, damn good if I was being honest, so it wasn't that. I just hoped this didn't all backfire and explode in my face. I sadly shook my head and put the letter in an envelope, which I got form the front desk of the motel. I was still restless, so I walked back to Rebecca's room. I slipped the letter under her door and turned on my heel, finally ready to head back to my room and maybe try to get an hour or two of sleep.

**So, that was just like a little pre-chapter to show you guys what Cappie and Casey are thinking and show how I think the finale should have ended. The next chapter will be basically all my ideas. I hope you guys liked it, and **_**will**_** like it! Review, because they keep me typing!**

**-xoxo, Sonya**


	2. Talk to Her

**Okay, here's chapter two! Read and review, please!**

**:D**

**-xoxo, Sonya**

-xoxo-

I rolled out of bed with a pounding headache. I didn't know why, considering I had sobered up before I climbed into bed. Luckily, it was my turn to sleep in the bed, so there were no more bathtub nights for me. I walked over to the balcony that was attached to our room and slid the French doors open. I walked out and sat in one of the chairs. The sun was already up, and the town was starting to come alive. I didn't want to face anyone, except maybe Ash, today. I didn't want to see Cappie and Rebecca, I didn't want to see Evan and Franny, and I didn't even want to see Rusty. I sighed, and heard the door open. I looked, and saw it was Ashleigh. I smiled at her and gestured for her to take a seat next to me.

"Hey, Case, get any sleep after the skinny dipping fiasco?"

I laughed. "Not really."

Ash smiled, then after a few minutes of silence, she said, "You know how you didn't want to tell me about something down at the beach yesterday because I'd heard it before?" I nodded. I knew all too well what she was referring to. "Well, I'm here. I'm a great listener, and I won't judge you Casey. SO tell me, _please?_"

I nodded, because I didn't want to hold it in anymore. "Okay. Well, Rebecca went all rebellious at the concert thing yesterday. She entered into the wet t-shirt contest, and was _really drunk._ Cappie tried to tell her it was beneath her, and she said some shitty things about him. She said it was over, and stormed off the stage. Some drunken guy punched Cappie really hard because he 'chased the boobs away'." Ashleigh laughed, and I said, "I'm not even kidding! A very classy one, this guy was. Anyways, I got Capp some ice, and we took a walk along the beach, under the pier. Long story short, he 

complimented me for being more relaxed and fun, and I told him I was sorry for judging him for not having a ten year plan. Then, we kissed."

Ashleigh looked at me in shock. "You didn't!" she yelled and I hit her, as if to quiet her down. "Sorry! It's just, finally!"

I looked at her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Case, sweetie, it's no secret you and Capp still carry a torch for each other. Everyone was just waiting for you guys to catch up, and you know, finally _realize_ it."

I buried my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Go out with him?" she said with a Duh expression on.

"Oh, right I didn't finish. When we got back to the hotel, we were standing in the lobby and Cappie asked if I wanted to get breakfast. Before I could answer, we both heard on the receptionist's TV about Rebecca's dad being involved in a prostitution ring. So Cappie had to go and rescue her. I mean, I feel bad for her, but it doesn't mean having Cappie leave hurt any less," I finished, barely above a whisper. Then I composed myself a little bit and said, "But it doesn't matter. Rebecca needs Cappie, and I don't, I mena, the kiss didn't mena anything, so whatever."

Ashleigh nodded, grabbing my hand and said, "Sure it didn't, sweetie." With that, a single tear slipped down my cheek.

I sat on the balcony for another hour. Ashleigh left me alone, so she could go find her "soul mate" as she put it. Just because my spring break was sucking, didn't mean hers should too. After an hour, I walked into our room. No one was in there. They had all went to the beach or something else that was very spring break. I was glad. I wanted to mope by myself today. I walked out to the vending machine. I was looking down as I walked over to the vending machine, and when I looked up, I saw Cappie. He looked tired, and frustrated for some reason.

He looked up and saw me. I smiled and did a small wave. I didn't really want to walk over, but his smile enticed me, so I did. "Hey, Capp."

He nodded, and said, "Case. Just getting some junk food," he smiled, holding up one of his many bags of crap.

I smiled. "Same here."

After Cappie got all the junk he needed for the next week it looked like, he said, "Case, I'm-"

I held up my hand to stop him. "No, Capp, don't. Please," I begged him. I didn't want his pity. "You need to be with Rebecca right now, and I…. I got to go. See you," and then I turned around and ran off, not waiting to hear Cappie's response.

-xoxo-

I stood there, wishing Casey would stop and come running back. _This is ridiculous_, I thought to myself. If we could just act like mature… Oh who am I kidding? I loved Casey, and yet, I couldn't even tell her! Obviously, I wasn't a very mature adult. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. I turned on my heel and walked up and down the hall. If she wouldn't have left, I could have told her why I was there. I wasn't there for Rebecca. I was, honest to God, waiting for my courage to come back so I could go talk to Casey. I was wasting time and money on this vending machine doing so, but I couldn't help it. I was determined to talk to her, yet, I obviously couldn't do that. I got out of that hotel as soon as possible. Haunting thoughts of Rebecca and Casey floated through my brain, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I ran out onto the beach and collapsed onto the sand. Suddenly, I heard someone yell, "Cappie!"

I turned my head and looked to see Ashleigh. "Hey, Ash. What's up?"

"You and Casey, apparently! I've been looking all over for you, FYI."

I sat up and shrugged. "Sorry, I've been… busy."

"Whatever, it's okay. But, now I need to talk to you."

I looked at her questioningly. "What about?"

She shoved me. "You and the Casey/Cappie/Rebecca love triangle you have going on."

I sighed. "There is no more Rebecca," I said simply.

Ashleigh looked shocked, then happy. "Good. I heard about what happened, but still." I shrugged again. I didn't want to sit here and diss Rebecca. I did care for her, just not enough. "Cappie, you need to do something about Casey."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"She told me about your kiss. She hasn't left our room. She _won't _leave our room, Cappie. Go talk to her, okay?"

I looked at her funny. "She did too leave. I saw her in the hallway, heading towards the vending machine."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. She left her room, but she hasn't left the _hotel_. Talk to her Cappie. Please?"

I shook my head. "I can't Case-" _Shit._

Ashleigh grinned. "You _so_ love her still," and then got up and walked away. Before she disappeared, she yelled over her shoulder, "Talk to her Cappie!"

I lay back down in the sand shaking my head. I loved Casey. I would yell it off a rooftop if I knew it wouldn't scare her away. But we had both built our walls of defense so high, we couldn't see over them anymore. And that scared me, because if I let Casey go because our "defense was always up", I didn't think I'd ever have a normal relationship, because I just couldn't get over her. I decided to grab Wade and Beaver and drink my sorrows away, because thinking was just making my head hurt.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one should be better. I'm planning on doing a time jump to the end of Sping Break, so everyone's back at CRU. Let me know what you think!**

-xoxo, Sonya


	3. Truth's and Cleaning

_One week later, Spring Break is over, everyone is back at CRU…_

Casey stood in her room, unpacking. She hadn't taken much, but she was trying to distract herself. Everyone had gotten back from Myrtle Beach yesterday, but it felt like the happenings of spring break had happened so long ago. There was a lot Casey was worried about, but hearing from National's about Rebecca's little stunt was low on her list. She wanted to remain fun, Spring Break Cartwright as long as humanly possible.

Ashleigh burst into her room, interrupting her thoughts. "Casey!"

Casey looked over at Ashleigh. "What?"

"I was just over at the KT house with Wade-" Casey nodded. Ashleigh had hooked up with Wade on the last day of Spring Break, and now they were sort of, _together._ Casey wasn't sure what to make of the relationship. Wade treated Ashleigh like gold, an Ash was happy, but the thought of Ash going through what she did dating a KT made Casey sick. Casey knew that because she was the president, there wasn't much to worry about, but it still sickened her. Then again, Rebecca was with Cappie so her number one person likely to be against the idea shouldn't have a problem. It just worried Casey. She hated to see Ashleigh hurt, especially after the mystery Spring Break guy who seemed to crush Ash. "-and he was talking about Cappie cleaning. What did you do? Beaver and Wade would like to know also."

Casey shook her head. "Nothing."

Ash shook her head. "Yes you did. Obviously, because Cappie only cleans for you, babe." Ashleigh winked at her friend, but didn't get a response. "Come on Casey, what happened? Have you talked to him yet?"

Casey shook her head. "No, and I don't plan on it. I mean the kiss didn't mean..." Casey trailed off and then turned around to face her friend. "Who am I kidding, Ash? I mean, honestly. If I was being completely honest, that kiss meant _everything_ to me! But it doesn't matter now. Cappie's probably over the whole thing anyway."

Casey silently started crying and tried to quickly wipe the tears from her eyes. "Dammit," she swore under her breath. "I was trying not to cry."

"It's okay to cry, Case, really it is. But I have one question."

Casey shrugged, then said, "Okay, what?"

"Why don't you talk to Cappie, maybe see what he thinks or feels about the whole situation?"

Casey shrugged again. "Because Rebecca needs him right now."

Ashleigh shook her head again. "_You_ need him right now, Casey, not her. Did you know-"

Casey cut her off. "No, Ash. Not right now, okay? Just… I'm fine, really."

"Okay, Casey, whatever you say, but I'm here if you need to talk. I'm going to hang out with Wade before classes start up tomorrow, okay? Call me if you need anything."

Casey nodded, and Ashleigh left. She continued to unpack, and then when she was done, Casey didn't know what to do. If she was being truthful, she'd run to the KT house right now and kiss the hell out of Cappie. If she was being responsible, she'd push her feelings aside, and probably never speak of the kissing incident again. But she was sick of being responsible, and she knew what she wanted.

She wanted to talk to Cappie.

Now.

-xoxo-

Cappie was on his knees scrubbing every square inch of the KT house floor. _Stupid Casey Cartwright,_ Cappie thought. She was the reason he was cleaning. She was always the reason he was cleaning, _always._ He hated it, but that was just the way it was.

Wade came up to him in the kitchen, where Cappie was currently cleaning. "Capp, what is going on with you?"

Cappie gave him one of his hardest looks and said one simple word. "Casey."

Wade shook his head, and then turned on his heel. _Ashleigh's here,_ Cappie thought. He was happy for Wade. Ashleigh brought out the best in him, and he brought out the worst in her. They worked though; they sort of balanced each other out. _Kind of like Casey and I, _Cappie thought then quickly shook the thought away. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Casey. Or her soft hair, or pink lips, or the way she always made him smile… _Oh god, I sound like a little school girl. _Cappie rolled his eyes, and continued cleaning. Suddenly, he heard Ashleigh shriek, "WHAT?!" and then a few minutes later, a door slammed. Cappie rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like putting up with anyone's crap today, he just felt like cleaning. _And kissing Casey._ _Dammit I'm not supposed to be thinking about her!_ He scolded himself.

Around a half hour after Ashleigh left, the doorbell rang. Wade got it, figuring it was either Casey or Rebecca, although the latter was highly doubtful considering the amount of screaming she had been doing towards Cappie earlier that day. Wade knew Cappie had written a letter, of all things, to Rebecca to tell her he couldn't be with her. But then when she got back to CRU, she begged him to be with her, because she needed him. It was kind fo weird, but Cappie obliged and let her stay with him.

_Flashback_

_Cappie was in his bed, looking at the ceiling. They had gotten back together when Rebecca came over one day and said she needed Cappie, at least for a little longer. Rebecca was lying next to him, her arms entwined with his."Cappie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

"_I can't do this."_

_He looked at her, shocked. "What?"_

"_This, you and I, college, ZBZ, everything. I can't do it."_

"_What do you mean, 'you and I'?" he questioned her._

"_You're only here because I'm like, your charity case or something," she muttered, getting out of his bed to get dressed. She knew pretty soon there would be yelling, and then she'd have to leave. She didn't want to delay the inevitable._

"_You have got to be kidding me," Cappie said calmly, not really believing that this was happening._

_She shook her head. "No, I'm serious. I need to go home, anyways. My mom probably needs me, and you don't want to be with me, anyways, so it's pointless to stay here."_

_Cappie was still shocked. He didn't say anything in response to anything she had said. "Say something."_

"_Tell me one thing, everything you said at the wet t-shirt contest, was it because you were pissed and drunk, or…" Cappie trailed off, not sure he wanted to know the answer to what he was going to ask. "Or was it true? Did you mean it?"_

_Rebecca thought for a moment. The truth was, she did think he was beneath her, just not in the way she had presented it earlier. He was beneath, not because she was rich and he was not, but because she deserved better. Cappie may have given her the world, but he still deeply cared for Casey Fucking Cartwright. "Yes."_

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes, it was true. Or, part of it was anyways. You are beneath me, Cappie. But not in the way I told you. I deserve better. I shouldn't have to be with someone who is constantly thinking of someone else!" she said, yelling now._

_Cappie shook his head. "So, you planned this all along? I was basically just sympathy sex or something?"_

_Rebecca thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Actually, now that you mention it, I guess you kind of were. I'm sorry Capp, I have to go," she finished, icily, and then left._

_End flashback_

_I can't wait for this,_ he thought. He opened the door, and there stood Casey Cartwright, looking sheepish and genuinely scared. "Hey Case." Wade sighed. He was sort of hoping to see Rebecca, because her fighting with him was better than Casey making him clean more.

She nodded her hello, unable to form words, let alone sentences. Then she squeaked out, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I need to talk to Cappie."

He nodded. "Figured, come on, he's cleaning." Wade noticed she looked extremely scared. He wasn't sure if it was the thought of talking to Cappie or walking into the KT house, but he knew she was, in fact, scared. He also knew it reminded him of Freshman Casey, which was kind of refreshing. "Come on, Case, we won't bite. Well, you know, I won't bite you."

She loosened up, thinking, _these are the KT boys. I've seen them at their worst,_ and stepped into the house. "Thanks Wade."

He nodded and pointed in the direction of where Cappie was, and Casey walked over.

She didn't even have to say anything, and Cappie knew she was there. He jerked his head up and whipped around. When he saw Casey, he stood up. "Casey! Hi, what- what - what are you doing here?"


	4. Everyone But Casey

"Hi Capp," Casey said, still somewhat scared and nervous. "I think we need to talk… about some things."

Cappie nodded. "Okay, well, let me change real quick, and then we can go."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Cappie ran upstairs and threw on a new shirt and a pair of jeans. He ran into the bathroom and quickly thought about brushing his teeth, but then he just grabbed a piece of gum, instead. Cappie sprinted down most of the stairs, but when he reached the final five, he stopped and took a breath. _It's only Casey were talking about,_ he thought. Then, he proceeded down the stairs in a leisurely fashion. "Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I guess so," and then they were on their way. They were heading towards no where in particular, and the silence between them was killing Cappie. He wanted to open up and spill everything to her. He also wanted to have her say it first. She knew where he stood, so let her be the first to say something this time.

"How's Rebecca?" Casey asked, and Cappie felt like punching someone, anyone, but not Casey. He hated that she brought up Rebecca, he absolutely hated it.

"How's Evan?" he threw right back at her. She looked at him weird.

"What?"

He sighed. "I figured if I brought up your _ex_ you might get that Rebecca and I aren't together anymore. She left me this morning."

Casey laughed. Cappie looked at her like she was crazy. "Something funny Ms. Cartwright?"

She shook her head still laughing. "Nothing, except if you had a guitar and your signature cowboy hat, you could make a nice country song with that line."

"What line?"

"'She left me this morning,'" Casey quoted, still laughing.

Cappie started laughing too, because Casey's laugh was infectious. He shook his head. "I will never understand you, Case."

She stopped laughing abruptly, and didn't say another word. Cappie sighed, thinking they had actual ground that had been covered. "Capp, we obviously have some stuff to talk about."

Cappie nodded. "Agreed."

"So, where do we start?"

Cappie shrugged. "Where do you want to start, Case?" He wasn't going to make this easy. Every time he made it easy, she made it easier to leave, and he wasn't letting that happen. He may sound like a two year old therapist doing so, but he still wasn't going to let it happen.

She just shrugged. "Well, what about the kiss?"

Cappie nodded. "Logical territory to be starting on." Cappie wasn't going to say anything until Casey told him how she felt, but when she didn't say anything either, he spoke up. "It was the best kiss I have gotten all school year, and in fact, the best kiss I had gotten since freshman year Casey."

"It shouldn't have happened," Casey said, after Cappie said what he had to say.

"Excuse me?"

She shook her head. It was killing her to tell him this, but she had no choice. "It- it shouldn't have happened. We were both caught up in the moment."

Cappie stopped dead in his tracks. Now he wasn't sad or upset, he was just pissed off. "Stop it, Casey."

She stopped too, and said, "Stop what, Cappie?"

"Stop putting on this stupid ZBZ president act. You aren't fooling anyone, and quite frankly, it's annoying the hell out of me. You can lie if you want to tell me that kiss meant nothing, but if you're going to do that, I'm not having this talk with you."

Before tears could start rolling down Casey's cheeks, she squeaked out, "That kiss meant nothing."

Cappie blew out a frustrated sigh, turned on his heel, and left.

-xoxo-

Casey walked into her room and collapsed on the bed. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she told Cappie the kiss, the one that had been on her mind since the minute it happened, meant nothing to her.

What a lie.

She knew that they both knew she was lying. She never was very good at it, and Cappie knew that. So why did she do it? She didn't know, but it probably had something to do with the fact that Casey was scared; Scared of Cappie not loving her, scared of something to go wrong, just plain _scared. _

Meanwhile, Cappie was in his room, cleaning. Casey pissed him off. He told her how he felt, and yet she blew him off. _Two can play that game,_ he thought.

Cappie got up and walked out of his bedroom. He ran down the stairs and yelled out, "Dobbler's time, boys! Let's go!" Wade and Beaver obediently came running over like trained dogs.

Beaver saluted Cappie and said, "Reporting for duty, Cappie-tan!"

Wade looked skeptical, and said, "Capp, are you sure you want to go out? I mean, you were just cleaning earlier. You're over," Wade dropped his voice to below a whisper, and continued saying, "Casey and whatever she did already?"

Cappie smirked. "I'm over the moon. Now, come on boys. There is beer to be drunk, and a full night ahead of us to do so!"

_Two hours later…_

Beaver is passed out on the floor of Dobbler's. Wade is sitting at the bar, keeping an eye on Cappie. He didn't think going to Dobbler's like this was a good idea, because he knew Cappie would, 

basically drink himself silly. So, Wade volunteered to be the sober brother for the night, but only because he was worried about Cappie, and because he had to go see Ashleigh later on. Wade paid one of the pledges of another fraternity to bring Beaver back to the house, while he tried to drag Cappie home. He got up and walked over to the booth where Cappie was drinking his life away. "Come on, Capp, time to go."

Cappie looked up at Wade with glazed eyes and said, "She doesn't care, so why should I?"

Wade rolled his eyes. He had no idea what he was talking about, and quite frankly, didn't care. He just wanted to get Cappie home. "Come on, Cappie. You aren't making any sense, let's get you home."

Cappie mumbled something that vaguely resembled "Casey", and Wade almost dropped him. "What did you say, Capp?"

He shook his head, and mumbled something that sounded like "love" and "Casey".

Wade shook his head sympathetically. He felt bad for his friend. He was in love with Casey, and everyone could see it whenever they looked at each other. Every simple glance Cappie threw her way resembled a silent "I love you", but the only problem was neither of the two realized it. It made wade frustrated, because every girl Cappie was with would leave in the middle of the night because Cappie had said, "Casey," instead of the girl's actual name that he was with at the time.

"Come on Cappie." He slapped his friends face, and it shook him out of his drunken stupor a little bit, but not enough to be able to walk himself home.

Cappie slurred, "Wade! I think-" hiccup, "I might love her."

"Who, bro?"

"Cathy," Cappie slurred.

"Cathy? Who's Cathy?" Wade asked, confused.

"No, silly," Cappie said, playfully smacking Wade on the shoulder. "Casey!"

Wade just rolled his eyes. "Hey bro?"

"Yeah?"

"I know; everyone knows you love Casey, unfortunately, everyone but Casey."

**Okay guys, I'm sorry this took so long for me to update!! I think I'm going on hiatus with this story for a bit. I'm having trouble getting motivated. So, for a little while, until I can be motivated, I'm putting up a HIATUS on this story.**

**Sorry guys! I'll try not to make it too long.**

**--much love still, Sonya**


	5. Make ups, Pie, and an Epilogue

**Wow. It's done, can you guys believe it! I'm so, so, SO sorry it has taken me this long, but I had lsot any and all inspiration for this story, and then suddenly, today it came to me, so I hope you guys like it. Read and review! There's an epilogue at the end, so let me know if you guys thought I ended it too suddenly, or just give me your thoughts! Again, sorry for the wait, but now it's here!**

**-much love, Sonya**

-xoxo-

Cappie rolled over. He groaned and smacked his alarm clock, which was screaming out at him to wake up. He kept missing the off button in his hang over haze, and instead decided to throw his alarm clock against the wall. He heard it smash into pieces, and he groaned again. A few minutes later, Cappie's door opened, and he heard his younger brother whisper, "Cappie. Cappie, get up."

Cappie lifted his head and he glared Rusty down. "Spitter, I highly suggest you get out of here before I either throw up on you, or throw something at you."

Rusty put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, Capp. But you have a… oh never mind," Rusty finished, and then left, knowing full well that Cappie could care less about his classes.

Two hours later, Cappie got up, but he still felt like shit. He stumbled down the KT stairs in his boxers. He walked into the kitchen and found Wade standing with Ashley, making … _breakfast?!_ Cappie was stunned. "Wade, are you making _breakfast for a girl?!" _Cappie asked, stunned, and in pain at the high pitch of his own voice.

Wade turned around and nodded his hello to Capp. "Yes and no. Yes, because some of it is for her, and no, because some of it is for you."

Cappie faked heartfelt emotion, and clutched his heart. "Aw, Wade. I'm touched."

Wade smirked at him. "Funny, Capp. I was afraid you were going to get alcohol poisoning if you didn't eat when you woke up."

Cappie thought for a minute. Then he realized he didn't remember anything from the night before. He pushed his hand through his hair and said, "Shit, Wade. What did I do last night?"

"You mean, what did you do, or how much did you drink?"

"Drink, because I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what I did."

"Well, you drank a hell of a lot, because you don't get drunk easily, and you were _drunk_," Wade laughed. "You went to a bar with me and Beaver and I dragged you home because you were so drunk."

Some of the memories from the night before came rolling into Cappie's brain like a slow moving fog. He remembered getting drunk out of his mind, and he sort of remembered Wade bringing him home. Everything was foggy, but one thing stuck out in his mind.

"_I know, everyone knows. Unfortunately, everyone but Casey."_

Cappie looked at Wade and gestured for him to come into the living room. It was vacant, so when they got in, Cappie said, "What does everyone know, Wade?"

Wade gulped. "Uhm, what?"

Cappie growled. His friend was stalling, so whatever everyone knew was bad. "What does everyone know Wade? I faintly remember you telling me you know, everyone knows. So, what does everyone know, Wade?"

Wade shoved his hands through his short hair and finally mumbled quietly, as if to say it and get it over with, without Cappie actually hearing him. "Youlovecasey," he mumbled his words together.

Cappie heard him though. Now it was his turn to run his hands through his hair. "I do not, Wade. We're friends, that's all."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Stop it, dude. You and I both know that statement's not true, and listening to you repeating it like a mantra is getting kind of old. Either find out if you love Casey or _move on_," Wade spit out, then added, "Because I'm getting tired of your crap, Capp. You're probably my best friend, but I'm sick of this, okay?" Then Wade turned on his heel, and left to be with his potential girlfriend.

Cappie sat down on the couch, sick of the way he was acting too. He was being, in simple terms, a dumbass. He _loved_ Casey. But she deserved more than him just blurting out he loved her. She deserved so much more than that. So Cappie thought up a plan.

"Ashleigh!" Cappie called out.

"What?" she said, walking into the KT living room, with Wade in tow.

"I need your help. I'm going to win Casey back, but it's a little complicated and I need some help following through with the plan."

Ashleigh smiled enthusiastically. "When have any of your plans ever been any less than extremely complicated?" Wade asked.

Cappie smiled. "So true. So, you up for it?"

The couple smiled and nodded.

"Alright, so this is what we're going to do," Cappie said, explaining the plan to the two.

When Cappie finished, Ashleigh said, "That's great, Cappie! I hope it works."

Cappie nodded. "It will. If I know Casey, and I do, it will, I promise."

* * *

It was nine o'clock. Ashleigh had come into Casey's room and pulled her off the bed, telling her to get ready. Casey was confused but didn't object. She hoped her friend was going to take her out, so she got dressed to impress. Her hair was lightly brushing her shoulders in soft waves, and her make up was flawless. She had on a pair of jeans and black flats, along with a white and black polka dotted tank top, with random splats of pink to make it look like pink paint had splattered all over her. She was holding her necklace; it was a silver heart on a silver chain, something she wore all the time, and she was fiddling with it in between her fingers. "Ready?" Ashleigh asked her best friend.

Casey just shrugged. "I guess, but where are we going?"

"Dobbler's, probably," Ashleigh said, pulling her friend out the door.

Casey grabbed her little black clutch and followed her friend.

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls were pushing their way through random bodies, Ashleigh looking for Wade and Cappie, and Casey just trying to find an empty table.

Finally Ashleigh spotted them. "I see Wade, go save a seat for me and I'll get the drinks, okay?"

Casey nodded, pushing her way to Wade. When she got to the table, she assumed it'd just be Wade, but she was in for a surprise.

"Casey!" Wade said, waving her over.

Cappie looked up at the mention of her name, and instantly brightened. _I love her,_ Cappie thought, shaking his head, praying this would work.

When Casey finally got to their table, Wade got up to get drinks. Casey smiled a small smile at Cappie and said a quiet hello. "Hey, Case," he said back.

"What are we doing here?" Casey asked, suddenly kind of angry and confused all at the same time.

Cappie got up and grabbed Casey's hand. "Come on, it's hot and loud, and we need to talk."

Cappie's hand rested lightly on the small of Casey's back as he lightly guided her through the packed bar. When they got outside, Wade's car was waiting, just like Cappie planned.

Casey was happy, because she wanted to talk to Cappie, but she was mentally kicking herself for not asking Ashleigh more questions about where they were going or with who, because then maybe she wouldn't have came.

"Okay, so I have some crap to say, and it would be super if you'd not say anything until I'm done or I might chicken out or something, okay?"

Casey just nodded.

"But first, we aren't getting in Wade's car and going for a drive like I originally planned, okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

Cappie shrugged. "It's nice out and if I drive I won't be able to concentrate on what I'm saying. Okay, so, here it goes." Cappie took a deep breath and began. "I had this whole thing planned out; I was 

going to take you somewhere nice and tell you how I feel. But then I thought, 'that's something Evan would do, and I'm not Evan.' So, I changed my mind, like, right now."

Casey nodded. Forgetting her part of the bargain, she interrupted, "And I don't want you to be like Ev-"

"Shh!" Cappie said. "Remember? Quiet. Okay, so, I'm not Evan, whether you like it or not. I'm Cappie, the same Cappie I've been since freshman year, and from what I saw during spring break, you're the same Casey Cartwright you were freshman year, too." Cappie stopped and turned toward Casey, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him too. "You were lying earlier when you said the kiss meant nothing. It did, or else you would have talked to me before then." Casey was looking away, trying to avoid eye contact, so Cappie said, "Casey, look at me." She obliged and looked him in the eye. "Case, I love you, okay? I'm sorry we aren't in some fancy restaurant, and I'm sorry this isn't the perfect atmosphere and I'm even sorry I haven't said this before." When Casey didn't say anything, Cappie said, "Hell, I might even be sorry for how shitty I was freshman year to you when I was in Kappa Tau if it gets you to say something to me, preferably along the lines of 'I love you too'."

Casey looked at Cappie for a minute. He had just poured his heart out, and if she didn't do the same, this would be it; they would be over, _for good._ The thought scared Casey so much that she wrapped her arms around Cappie's neck and kissed him like her life depended on it. When Cappie finally pulled away for some oxygen, Casey said, "I don't want you to be sorry for being who you are; I don't want you to be like Evan. You're right, the kiss meant something, of course it did! I just…" Casey trailed off looking at things around her. "I was just scared, okay? I still am scared, but I know that if I walk away right now, I'll regret it in one day, one week, one month, hell, probably even one year from now, because I love you too, Cappie."

Cappie smirked and said, "Good answer," then pulled Casey in for another kiss.

* * *

Casey felt something, or rather some_one_ shift next to her. She rolled over to find Cappie, sitting up, with a pink pie box in his hands and a wide smirk on his face. "Remember rush week, when you walked out on me after we had sex?"

Casey groaned, pulling the sheets from Cappie's bed up over her head and mumbling, "Yes."

Cappie's smirk grew as he said, "Yeah, well, _not_ happening again."

Casey threw the sheets off her head. "Why?"

"The door is locked, and I have pie. What else could you possibly need for a reason to stay, besides hot me?"

Casey smiled and said, "Is it chocolate cream pie?"

Cappie face immediately fell. "You hate chocolate cream pie!" he exclaimed, worried about how his plan was going to turn out.

Casey got serious and climbed out of Cappie's bed. She gathered her clothes and started putting them on. "No, I love it. Sorry Cappie, I got to go," She said reaching for the handle, facing the door so Cappie couldn't see the smile growing on her face.

"Casey, wait!"

She turned around and threw a piece of clothing at him. "You idiot! Of course I wasn't going to leave, and yes, I hate chocolate cream pie, but you deserved it!"

"Why the hell would I deserve getting the crap scared out of me?!" Cappie exclaimed, relived that Casey wasn't going to leave again.

"You were _way_ too cocky that I wouldn't leave just because I had you with me," she smirked, climbing back into Cappie's bed. "Although, that is a pretty good reason," she said, cuddling next to Cappie and opening the pie box. "What kind?"

Cappie pulled the box away, acting hurt. "No way! You don't deserve pie after that little-"

Casey stopped him mid rant with a mind numbing kiss. Cappie dropped the pie on the floor and flipped himself over, so he was on top of Casey. "Okay, never mind, the pie can wait."

Casey giggled, while Cappie kissed her.

It may not have been a forever promise, them being together, but they knew it was something. They didn't need forever, they just needed each other. Now that they realized that, they were pretty damn happy. Cappie knew Casey inside and out, and vice versa. They may not have been the most mature couple ever, but they just might have been the happiest, and for them, that was enough.

* * *

_Epilogue:_

Senior year, and Cappie and Casey are still together. Wade and Ashleigh are too, and the four are planning to move out to Seattle where Cappie and Wade are going to intern at an advertising business, where they aren't required to wear suits, just have fun making up new ads for different things. Ashleigh got into fashion and is interning at a famous fashion company, while Casey decided to major in journalism. She's interning at a small newspaper, hoping to write her own advice column someday.

Franny and Evan are, surprisingly, still together, but it's an on again, off again type of relationship which suits the two of them just fine.

It's been a year since all the craziness that was junior year, and everything's changed. Yet, everything seems to have stayed the same since junior year, at least in some ways, and that works for everyone at CRU just fine.


End file.
